


Milkshakes

by Cosmos_0n_Crazy



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, Milkshakes, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmos_0n_Crazy/pseuds/Cosmos_0n_Crazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard. The cute neighbor down the street, your boyfriend, your best friends, that one creepy guy... Who invited him anyways?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milkshakes

**Author's Note:**

> Why is it Milkshakes? What kind are they?  
> What if I am lactose intolerant? Can't it just be a smoothie?

Evan blinked away from his computer screen momentarily to his window, he thought he had seen someone in the front-yard. Frowning with a slightly puzzled look he turned back to his screen where he was editing his latest video. He rubbed the corner of his eyes before pushing himself back from the desk, a crash sounded from downstairs and Evan called down the hallway “Jonathan what on earth are you doing down there?” He got no reply and grumbled to himself about how he better not have broken something. Heaven knows he was clumsy as shit “Better not have been one of my mugs” Evans shouted down again and gave his desk one last fleeting glance.

He pushed himself up out of his chair and wandered down stairs, going through the house until he ended up in the kitchen. His hands on his hips as he spotted Jonathan. His back to to him as he hummed to himself, pulling a spoon out of their kitchen utensil drawer.

“What are you doing?”

Delirious jumped slightly at the voice, he glanced over his shoulder and stifled a giggle as he shrugged with a huge grin on his face “Nothing” he said turning around and facing him.

Evan was silent for a moment, his eyes scanned the kitchen counter, taking in what Delirious had been up to. “You’re making a smoothie?”

“Actually a milkshake.”

“What? Why?”

“My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard.”

“Delirious, what the fuck dude.”

“I was hungry.” Jonathan grinned from ear to ear as Evan scowled at him, he buried his face in his hands “NO! Boys will not come to the yard” Evan pointed an accusing finger to “Don’t you dare!”

“It’s already too late!” Delirious’s wild laughter echoed throughout the house as he doubled over, clutching the glass to his chest. “Damnit Jonathan!” Evan scoffed “Didn’t you learn from the last time?!”

“Apparently not!” He giggled trying to wipe tears from his eyes “G-go see who’s outside this time!”

Evan scoffed but nonetheless he turned and stormed off to the front door. He growled “If it’s that guy from down the street I’ll punch him! You know he was checking you out at the public pool last Saturday!” He grabbed the door and swung it open, surprised two familiar faces stood there. “Wildcat? Mini?”

“Hey Vanoss” Wildcat gave him a lopsided grin. “Brock’s on his way.”

Mini waved and beamed “Can we come in?”

“What Wildcat…Mini- How?”

Delirious appeared behind him and opened the door further. “Come on in guys! I just made milkshakes” The two sauntered inside, heading for the kitchen and as Delirious was closing the door he pecked Evan on the cheek “I texted them ahead of time.”

“You tricked me.” Evan accused trying to glare at his boyfriend for fooling him.

“No. Not at all, they came over because of my great milkshakes.” He wiggled his eyebrows and Evan punched him in the shoulder “You dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Tumblr Page: http://border-to-insanity.tumblr.com/


End file.
